The New Girl
by StarChan23
Summary: I never thought coming to this new school I would come to love so much. I didn't think I would make friends as fast, but I did and I couldn't ask for anything better. (Kenny x Oc) (Stan x Wendy) along with other side characters.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story, there aren't a lot of Kenny x Oc stories so I wanted to make one.**

 **I do not own any of the characters but my oc, enjoy :)**

'Beep, beep, beep, I groaned as I heard my alarm go off, I sighed as I realized today I will start my sophomore year at my new school, South park high. My family had recently moved to South Park over the summer, as to why they decided to move after my first year in high school and not before I will never know. I finally decided to drag my ass out of bed and get ready for the day. I got up and walked over to my closet, I grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans, a black tan top and threw a red long sleeved shirt with my shoulders showing, and then pulled on my black converse. I brushed my long black hair and pulled it into a lose bun, I put on eyeliner and mascara around my scarlet red eyes to complete my look for the day.

I grabbed backpack and walked downstairs to eat some breakfast. I walked into the kitchen to see my mother making some eggs and bacon; she turned around as I walked into the kitchen. "Good morning sweetie, are you excited for your first day?" she asked happily. "I guess, but I'm a little nervous too" I replied. "Well don't be, I'm sure you will make lots of friends and have a great time" she smiled. "Thanks mom, I hope I do" I mumbled. My mother looked at the clock, "shoot you better hurry and eat or you will be late for school" she said in a panic as she scrambled to get me food. After I finished my food I grabbed my black jacket with red stars all over it and put it on, I quickly grabbed my backpack and keys walked out to my car and headed to school.

Once I made it to the school I found a parking spot next to a car with four guys getting out. The one that drove was tall but all of them were pretty tall, he had black shaggy hair, a black T-shirt with a blue unzipped jacket over it, blue jeans and black vans. The first thing I noticed though was his amazing dark blue eyes; I'm such a sucker for blue eyes. Then I noticed the guy that got out of the passenger side, he was a little shorter than the first guy but still tall in my view. He had red hair that looked curly, but most of it was hidden over a hat his eyes were amazingly bright green. He wore an orange and white striped shirt with a green jacket over it, blue jeans and white shoes. The next guy who sat behind the passenger was a little bigger than them and looked to be the shortest of the four. He had short brown hair and brown eyes, a white T-shirt with a red unbuttoned shirt over it and brown pants with red shoes. The last guy who got out seemed to catch my attention the most. He had shaggy long blonde hair and his eyes were also blue but lighter than the other guys. He looked to be just as tall as the first guy and wore a white long sleeved shirt with an orange T-shirt over it, black skinny jeans with a tilted white belt and black converse.

I realized I had been staring at the last guy a little longer then I should have. I blushed and mentally smacked myself; I grabbed my bag and got out of the car. I luckily passed the guys without being noticed and walked into the school. After looking around I managed to find my locker and put my things away, I took my schedule out and looked for my first hour. I had math first hour in room 211, "shit I have no clue where to go" I thought as I started panicking. I decided to calm down and think try and solve my little problem. "I'm guessing 200s would be upstairs so let's stars there" I said to myself. The bell rang signaling that classes will be starting soon; I saw people clear the halls in a matter of seconds and I quickly made my way upstairs. The final bell rang and I still had not found my class room, "you looked lost" I heard a voice from behind me say. I turned around to see the blonde guy I saw earlier, "umm yeah I'm kinda new here and I'm totally lost" I said looking down in embarrassment. "Which class do you have, I can help you find it" he said with a small smile. I showed him my schedule, "hey lucky you we have the same first hour" he told me. "Really that's great, can you show me the way?" I asked with a big smile. He chuckled, "yeah I can, it's right over here" he said as he pointed the way. I followed him down the hall then we turned left and he stopped at a door, "here we are" her announced. He opened the door and like always in any classroom you walk into late, everyone stared at us. "Oh how nice of you to join us Kenneth, and who did you bring with you?" the man asked. "Oh I'm sorry I'm late, I'm kinda new here and he was showing me the way to class" I replied timidly. "So you're my new student, well I guess I will let you slide since you're new. But you Mr. McCormick need to work on your tardiness" the man said with a stern look. "Yeah, yeah I will try and my name is Kenny not Kenneth" he grumbled with a glare. Kenny turned and walked to a seat in the back, the teacher then turned to me. "So what's your name?" the man asked, "m-my name is Star Izuna" I replied, I cursed at myself for stuttering. "Well welcome to my class, I'm Mr. Jenson, you may go take the last empty seat next to your tardy buddy" Mr. Jenson instructed. I nodded and headed for the seat next to Kenny.

Mr. Jenson started class by introducing what we would be doing this year and the rules; I eventually started to drown him out and looked out the window, then something was suddenly thrown at my head then fell in front of me. I slowly opened it to find that it was a note, _"I have a feeling Mr. Jenson is gonna give me hell this year. ~ Kenny._ I laughed quietly and looked over at him then replied. _"Since I'm your tardy buddy he might give us both hell. ~ Star._ I then threw it back at him and we continued to pass notes for the rest of the class. The bell rang signaling the end of class so I got up and packed my stuff up, I noticed Kenny walking up to me "hey what other classes do you have?" he asked. I took my schedule out to looked at my other classes for the day, "I have biology, then history, after history I have P.E, I then break for lunch, then go to english, then art and last I have homeroom what about you?" I answered. "Well just your luck I have all of those classes with you" he said with a wink. I blushed then shook my head to get rid of any wondering thoughts, "that's great now I don't have to worry about getting lost anymore" I said happily. Kenny chuckled, "well we better go before we are tardy buddies again" he joked. I nodded as we both headed out the door to our next class. The next class went about the same; the teacher explained what we would be doing and rules, so Kenny and I just passed notes again.

So you like art huh?" ~ Kenny

 _Yeah, It's been a hobby of mine for a while, it helps me with stress and such. ~ Star_

 _That's pretty cool, are you any good? ~ Kenny_

 _I don't know, I guess I'm okay, I could show you sometime. ~ Star_

 _Oh yeah, would love to see them, I bet your awesome ;) ~ Kenny_

 _I laughed at his little winky face and replied. Thanks but I promise there not like super amazing or anything ~ Star_

 _How about after school? ~ Kenny_

 _Sure that should be okay ~ Star_

We passed notes the whole time during class when the bell finally rang to end class. We packed up and headed to P.E; for this class the teacher did something different. "I am Mr. Klein and today we will be picking out lockers then we will have a nice game of dodge ball" the gym teacher announced. Mr. Klein started calling people for lockers when one of Kenny's friends walked over to us. "Hey Kenny! who's the dumb bitch next to you?" The big guy I saw this morning said. I noticed Kenny tense a little "Shut the fuck up Cartman, she's new and she's not a dumb bitch" Kenny hissed at Cartman. "pfft like I care what you think poor boy, bet she just whoring herself on you" Cartman continued, That's when I snapped and walked up to him. "Look here fat ass, I don't know what your deal is, but I am not a whore and If you call me that again I will kick the shit out of you" I growled. His eyes went wide then the smug look came back on his face. "Like a little slut like you could kick my ass, go back to the corner you belong on" I was about to punch him but he went flying back before I could do anything. I looked behind me to see Kenny was the one to punch him and send him flying. "All right that's enough! Kenny, Star and Eric office now" Mr. Klein yelled. Cartman go up and sniffled all the way there with Kenny and I followed behind.

We made it to the principal's office and sat in chairs in front of her. We explained what happened and how Cartman was insulting me. "Well even though Eric here shouldn't have been calling you those names, you still should not resort to violence. So since it's the first day of school, I will let you all off with a warning, but if it happens again you all will be getting detention" she warned. We all nodded and left to go back to class. I can't believe you hit me Kenny" Cartman sniffled. "If you insult her like that again I'll do more then punch you" Kenny threatened. "Thank you Kenny for defending me, but I could have taken him" I said flexing my arm showing my non-existent muscle. Kenny laughed and shook his head, "I bet you could, but I didn't even realize I did it till after it happened" Kenny explained. "It's good to know I have someone to have my back" I told him with a small smile. We made it back to class with everyone staring and wondering what punishment we got. It seemed everyone had gotten their lockers but us, so we walked over to Mr. Klein and asked him for locks for our lockers; "now I don't want any more fighting, do I make myself clear?" Mr. Klein scolded. We nodded and he handed us a lock for our lockers. We quickly back picked our lockers and headed back to the gym and waited for him to start the dodge ball game.

"Okay class I will pick two team captains and then they will pick the teams of 8, Stan and Token your team captains now pic your teammate" Mr. Klein explained. Stan was the driver I saw this morning, "I pick Kyle, Kenny, Clyde, Craig, Wendy, Butters, and..." Stan looked around for one last person. I saw Kenny whisper into Stan's ear then he nodded and looked at me. "last one I pick is Star" Stan finished. I walked over to my team and stood next to Kenny. Token picked the remaining people in the class and the game started. I played decently in the game getting to hit Cartman a few times, which definitely felt good. I heard the sound of a whistle blow and Mr. Klein ended the game. "Alright class that's it for today" Mr. Klein yelled. We all helped put the equipment away then headed to lunch. "Hey Star wanna come eat with us?" Kenny asked, "Um yeah sure" I replied. We walked into the lunch room and followed Kenny to the line. We got our food and Kenny brought me to a table that sat a bunch of guys. "Star you know them from gym, but to officially meet this is Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Butters, Craig, Clyde, and Token." Kenny introduced as he pointed them out. "Hey Star you were pretty good at dodge ball" Stan complimented. "Thanks, I enjoyed getting to hit the fat fuck in the face" I replied. As Carman just flipped me off, "so Star where did you move form?" Kyle asked. "I used to live in Nebraska and my dad got a job here so we had to move" I answered. "You and Kenny seemed to be getting along" Stan teased. "We just happen to have the same classes and we enjoy ignoring the teachers while passing notes" I replied. "I'm glad I decided to do a good deed and help the poor helpless new girl" Kenny teased as he nudged me with his arm. With that everyone stopped interrogating with me and we continued to eat our lunch and make small talk.

The rest of the day was about the same and it finally ended. I was putting thing away in my locker when I heard my name being called. "Hey Star are we gonna head to your place?" Kenny asked. "Oh shit yeah, I totally forgot, I said in realization. "Well let's go then" Kenny laughed. I nodded and headed out to the parking lot, he followed me to my car and we climbed in, "I thought I recognized you earlier, I saw you in the parking lot when I got here. You were staring at us in the car" Kenny smirked. I blushed realizing that I was caught. "Y-you saw me? I was hoping you guys wouldn't notice" I stuttered. "I was the only one who noticed, but I only noticed because I felt someone staring at me. Were you checking me out?" Kenny questioned with a mischievous glint in his eye. "N-no I just looked at you guys for a few second and got out" I lied. It was kinda true but I didn't realize it, "Ssuuuree whatever you say" he teased. "Ugg just shut up and let's go" I huffed as I started the car and drove to my house.

We had finally arrived at my house, we got out of the car and I walked in with Kenny behind me. "Mom I'm home and I brought a friend" I called. Not long after I heard my mother come down the stairs noticed me then Kenny. "Oh see I told you, you would make friends" she said excitedly and came over to hug me. "Mom this is Kenny he is in a lot of my classes and he helped me find my first hour" I explained after my mother stopped suffocating me. "Oh well thank you for helping my daughter out, she can be a little clueless sometimes" my mother told Kenny. "MOM!" I yelled, she just laughed along with Kenny. "So Kenny are you gonna stay for dinner?" my mom asked quickly changing the subject. "umm sure I guess I can" he replied. "Oh great, I'll go get it started then" she said happily as she walked off to the kitchen. "Mom were gonna be in my room, just call us when it's ready" I told her, "Okay sweetie" she replied.

"I like your mom, she seems cool" Kenny said as we entered my room. "yeah, she's pretty cool, but can be a pain in my ass too" I said with a roll of my eyes. I went over to my desk and grabbed my sketch book, "these are some of my drawings" I told him as I handed it to him. Kenny looked through them and his eyes widened. "Holy shit, Star you're an amazing drawer, how could you say your aren't that good?" Kenny questioned. "I just don't think I'm that good, but do you really think I'm good?" I asked. "yeah, you're like really good" he complimented. "well thank you" I said with a smile, "your welcome" Kenny replied.

After I showed him my other drawings I walked over to my shelf with all my video games, Do you wanna play till dinners ready?" I asked. "Hell yeah, what do you got? Kenny replied excitedly, we decided on playing Mario Kart. After a few games we each had won twice, "okay the loser of this game has to buy the winner coffee" Kenny challenged. "You're on" I said accepting his challenge, With that we started the race. We were on the last lap, Kenny was ahead by a little and I didn't wanna lose to him. So I suddenly pushed him and took the lead passing him to the finish line. "I win, now you gotta buy me coffee bitch" I exclaimed throwing my hands in the air and dancing. "That's not fair you pushed me' Kenny huffed, I laughed at his little tantrum. "I did not, don't be a sore loser Kenny" I replied. Kenny then suddenly tackled me, I yelped as I was tackled to the ground. "ouch, Kenny what the fuck" I groaned. I opened my eyes and looked into His sky blue eyes as he stared into mine, I saw the mischievous look in his eye. That's when I realized I was gonna be tortured. "This is what you get for cheating" he said as he suddenly began to tickle me. "NOOO!" I cried, I started laughing and squirming around under him. "K-kenny-ahah ss-top hahaha I c-can't ha breathe haha" I continued to laugh and struggle, Kenny was just enjoying and laughing at my struggle. He finally stopped and let me breathe. "meanie" I said with a pout. Kenny just laughed again, "get off me and helped me up." I demanded, "Star, Kenny time to eat!" I heard my mother yell from downstairs. "okay, were coming" I called back. We headed down stairs to eat we sat and talked about school and other things. After we ate dinner Kenny decided to go home for the night. "Well Kenny it was nice to meet you, come over anytime" my mother told him. "Thanks for having me over, it was fun" Kenny replied. "Do you want me to drive you home?" I asked. "No its fine I can walk, it's not too far." Kenny smiled then walked out the door. "Be careful Kenny, See you tomorrow at school" I called after him. He turned and waved then vanished into the night.

 **So that's the first chapter, I hope you liked it. Feel free to give me suggestions or comments, just no flames please. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, here's my second chapter.**

 **I do not own any of the characters, but my own oc.**

It has been a few weeks since I started at South Park High, the guys and I got a long pretty well. Besides when Cartman decides to be an ass to me, I've gotten closer to Kenny more than the others. That might just be because we both have like every class together, but it's more fun with Kenny in class. I have gotten along with Wendy also but I have always been more comfortable around guys, because I feel most girls will take any chance they can get to start drama.

I had gotten to school and parked next to Stan as usual; I got out and went over to Stan. "Hey morning Star" Stan greeted, 'morning guys I said cheerfully. I then noticed that Kenny was not with them, "hey, where's Kenny?" I asked. "He texted me and told me he wasn't feeling good so he won't be coming to school today" Stan answered. "Oh, I hope he's okay" I worried. "He will be fine, don't worry. He will probably be better tomorrow" Kyle assured me. I nodded and we headed to out lockers to get our things then went to class. The whole day went by so slow and all I could think of is if Kenny really is okay and if I should check on him after school.

Once the day had ended I decided that I would go see Kenny and make sure he is ok. I quickly made my way to my car and headed to Kenny's house. I made it to his house in 5 minutes. I got out of the car and knocked on the front door, the door opened to reveal Kenny. First thing I saw was a cut on his cheek and a bruise on his lower jaw. "Oh my god, Kenny what happened?" I asked in a panic. Kenny sighed and motioned me to come in, "so are you gonna tell me what happened to you and why you didn't come to school today?" I questioned. A girl with reddish brown hair peeked out from the doorway to what seemed to be a hallway. "K-Kenny who is that?" the girl asked timidly. "Don't worry Karen she's a good friend of mine" Kenny finally spoke.

Kenny the turned back to me, "Star you don't need to worry about me, I'm fine" Kenny told me. "That's a bunch of bullshit Kenny you have a cut and bruise on your face and probably more other places. I want to know what happened" I argued. "Star I don't wanna drag you into my problems, I don't want you to get hurt" Kenny continued. "Just please tell me what happened to you, you should trust me a little" I pleaded. Kenny sighed, "fine I'll tell you but I'm not letting you get involved" Kenny said. I nodded and waited for him to explain. "This morning my little sister Karen accidently knocked over a case of my dad's beer breaking the bottles and spilling it everywhere. So he got mad and hit her, then I stepped in to protect her and fought off my dad. After that he stormed off and left somewhere, so I decided to stay home so I wouldn't get questioned about it" Kenny finished.

"I can't believe this, why haven't you tried to get away from it?" I asked. "I have tried but my parents find a way around it. Also I can't leave Karen here, she's 12 and who know what my dad might do." Kenny replied. "I'm sorry this is happening to you Kenny you don't deserve this" I said looking down. "Hey it's okay, I have been saving up money slowly so when I turn 18 in two years I will move out, get my own place and take Karen with me" Kenny explained. "its sweet how much you care for your sister, she lucky to have a big brother to look after her" I smiled. "Yeah I really care for her and I want to get her away from this shitty house" Kenny said gritting his teeth. "If you need any help, I willing to help you out Kenny" I told him. "No, I don't want you to get involved" Kenny snapped. "I know you don't Kenny, but I'm your friend and if you need help, I will help" I argued stomping my foot. "It's great you care so much, but I really don't want you to" Kenny argued back. "fine, but if things get worse I don't care what you say, I am gonna help" I declared. "Fine whatever, I'm tired of arguing" Kenny sighed.

"I like her Kenny, I approve" Karen said. Approve of what? I thought to myself. I let it slip to the back of my mind for now. "why don't you guys come to my house and get bandaged up?" I insisted. Kenny and Karen looked at each other and looked a little worried. They seemed to be worried at the fact of being questioned about their injuries. "Don't worry my parents aren't home, my mom won't be home till later and my dad always comes home late" I told them. "I guess we could" Kenny replied. "Great lets go" I said as I turned to the door. We got into my car and drove to my house. After we got to my house we walked inside and I went to get the first aid kit. I walked back into the living room and sat on the couch, "Karen come here let me see all your injuries" I motioned her to sit next to me on the couch. She didn't appear to have as much as Kenny; I took a disinfectant wipe over her cuts on her face, and arms. she winced a little, "I'm almost done, just gotta but bandages on them" I told her.

"Okay all done, but I still gotta fix your brother up so do you wanna do something? I asked her. She shrugged, "well I have stuff you can draw with, I have video games, board games, and T.V" I said listing the activities. "I guess I can draw" Karen replied. I nodded and led her upstairs to my room to where all my drawing stuff was and let her sit at my desk to draw. "Okay now it's your turn" I said to Kenny as I came down the stairs. "I don't need it, I'll be fine" Kenny told me. "No you're gonna sit your ass down and let me fix up your cuts and bruises, or you will have more to deal with" I threatened. Kenny just nodded and sat down; I smirked to myself and walked to the couch. "Do you have any injuries anywhere else on you" I asked. Kenny bit his lip, which answered my question. "okay take the jacket off and let me see" I ordered. Kenny was about to argue but then realized he would lose and did what I asked.

Kenny too his jacket off and revealed a blue tank top under it, I saw more bruises and cuts. "lift your shirt too" I said, Kenny lifted it to reveal a bigger gash on his side that was definitely new. "Holy shit Kenny how did you get that? I gasped. "when I was fighting my dad this morning, he broke a beer bottle and swung at me with it" Kenny replied calmly. I got a disinfectant wipe and went over the gash, Kenny hissed in pain. "Sorry but that's gonna get infected if I don't" I told him. I put one of those big square patches over it and went over his other cuts. As I was moving my hands all around his torso, I was a little surprised to see Kenny was toned a bit. He didn't have a perfectly sculpted six pack but they were defined enough to where I couldn't stop looking at them. I felt blush creep on my face, "shit why am I thinking of him like this, he's just a friend" I scolded myself. After I shook my head to get rid of my thoughts I moved to his face, I went over his cuts again and bandaged them. "I hope you and Karen are gonna be okay" I said looking up into his icy blue eyes. "we'll be fine, as long as I can protect her until I turn eighteen" Kenny replied with a smile. I couldn't help but stare into his eyes and get lost in them, I could see all the sorrow and pain in them and it made me hurt. "Stop being so worried, I'll be fine" Kenny reassured me. "I know, but I can't help but worry" I sighed. "I promise nothing bad will happen to me" Kenny told me. I hadn't noticed how close we were getting to each other, but I soon felt his warm breath on my lips. We moved closer until we were just centimeters apart. "Hey Star can I play one of your video games?" I heard Karen call from my room. Kenny and I quickly pulled away "yeah I'll come up and help you set up my PlayStation" I called back; I got up and went upstairs.

"Did I almost kiss Kenny? Do I like him?" all these questions swirling around in my head and I don't know the answers. I shook my head and decided it was just in my head, so I turned my T.V to the channel the PlayStation was on and she picked a game out. Eventually Kenny came up and watched me and Karen play the game she picked. "if you guys want you can stay the night so you don't have to go home" I offered. "Would your parents me okay with that? Kenny asked. "My mom won't mind and I told you she will be home late and she told me manage my own dinner tonight" I replied. "yeah can we Kenny, it would be fun" Karen insisted. "Okay, I guess we will" Kenny agreed. "Well I was planning on making something with chicken, so I was thinking chicken Alfredo" I said. "Sounds good to me" Kenny agreed, "Sweet I'll go start dinner then" I said as I got up. I went down stairs and grabbed the chicken out of the fridge; I put water on the stove to wait for it to boil. I started to cut up the chicken in to little pieces, "do you need help?' I jumped as I felt Kenny's warm breath on my neck as he spoke. "K-Kenny don't sneak up on me like that, I could of cut myself" I stuttered. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you, just wanted to see if you needed help" Kenny chuckled. "Um you can watch the water and when it boils put the noodles in" I instructed.

I finished cutting up the chicken and put it into a pan to cook it. Kenny didn't say anything about earlier so I just pushed it to the back of my mind and continued to cook the chicken. Kenny had put the noodles in and stirred it around, "are the noodles almost done?" I asked. "Almost, how about you?" he replied, "yea just gotta add the Alfredo sauce and it should be ready" I said. Once dinner was done I sent Kenny to get Karen as I got plates for us. "Oh wow Star this is so good" Karen complimented. "Thanks Karen" I smiled. "It really is good Star, best food I've ever had" Kenny added. I understood how they really probably never had any good home cooked meals, even at school it was just cheap meals. It felt good to give them a home cooked meal. "Thank you Kenny, maybe I could cook for you guys more if you want" I told them. "You don't have to do that, it would be too much" Kenny replied. "It's really not; I don't mind cooking for you I like to cook whenever I get a chance" I explained. Kenny smiled and nodded, "okay we would like that."

After we ate we went back upstairs to my room and decided to watch a movie. Karen looked tired so I told her she could lay on my bed. "Where are you gonna sleep then?" Karen questioned. "I have this big bean bag I can sleep on" I answered as I pointed to the corner of my room where the bean bag sat. Kenny laid on the floor with his head on the edge of the bean bag, "Kenny you can lay on the bean bag with me, it's big enough for two" I told him since I felt bad he was on the floor. "Umm sure, you don't mind?" he asked. "I figured the floor isn't very comfortable" I replied. Kenny agreed and moved onto the bean bag next to me. After he settled in we continued to watch the movie, eventually I fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up, I realized I was laying on Kenny's chest and his arms were around me. My eyes widened and I felt my face warm, I heard a camera snap and I turned my head to see Karen with her phone. "Isn't that cute, I'm totally saving this" Karen laughed. I quickly got up, "Karen please don't show anyone, I don't need teasing from the guys" I pleaded. "I won't don't worry" Karen assured me. I heard Kenny groan and his eyes opened, "morning Kenny" Karen said cheerfully. "Morning, you sound happy did you sleep well?" Kenny replied. "I did, best sleep I've had in a long time" Karen said. "That's good" Kenny smiled, I loved how much he cared for his sister, it always made me smile. "Star honey, are you up?" I heard my mom call from down stairs. "Yeah I am?" I called back, "well you all come down stairs, I have breakfast" my mom replied. "You heard her let's go" I said. We all headed downstairs to the kitchen. "Morning sleepy heads, seems like you guys had a good night" My mom said as we entered the kitchen. "Yeah a little" I replied. "Well it's a good thing I didn't let your dad know you let a boy sleep over in your room, he would have flipped" she told me. "I was gonna have him sleep in the guest room, but we fell asleep watching a movie" I explained. We finally sat down to eat and chatted lightly. Eventually Karen and Kenny headed home for the day.

The next day I drove to school and parked next to Stan like normal, I saw Kenny get out. "Hey guys" I said as I got out of my car and quickly moved in step next to Kenny. "Morning Star, why weren't you at school yesterday?" Kyle replied. "Oh yesterday morning I had a horrible headache and didn't wanna go to school" I replied. They all seemed to buy my excuse and continued to walk toward the building. "Stan!" I heard Wendy call from behind us. Wendy walked up to Stan and gave him a small kiss. "Morning Wendy" Stan smiled lovingly. "Eww take your mushiness somewhere else before I barf" Cartmen complained. "Shut up fat ass, leave if you don't like it" Kyle defended. "Whatever Screw you guy" Cartman said as he stopped off. We ignored Cartman and walked inside, "oh hey Star, I'm having a little slumber party tonight and I was gonna see if you wanted to come" Wendy told me. "Um yeah sure sounds fun" I replied. "Great, all the girls will be there. It's gonna be so much fun, it starts at seven" Wendy said excitedly. Stan and Wendy then went off to their lockers with Kyle following them, since they had their lockers near to each other. I stopped at my locker and Kenny's was only a few down from mine, after Kenny got all the things he needed he walked over to mine. "Hey, thanks for helping us out the other day" Kenny said rubbing the back of his neck. "Oh, of course anything that will help" I smiled in reply. Kenny just smiled in return, "I'm really glad I have someone that cares so much" Kenny told me. "If you ever need anything just let me know, okay?" I replied. Kenny just chuckled and ruffled my hair. "Hey, don't mess up my hair" I huffed after fixing my bangs.

"KKKEENNNNNYYYY!" I heard a loud screech come from behind us. Kenny was suddenly lunged forward, as someone ran into him and wrapped her arms around him. "Amber? What are you doing here?" Kenny questioned. "I just got back from vacation and I missed you" she replied sweetly. She had light mid-length blond hair and brown eyes, Kenny looked annoyed and seemed to really want her to leave. "Oh Kenny who's this?" Amber asked, "this is Star, she just started here a few weeks ago" Kenny replied. "It's nice to meet you, I'm amber" She said with a very fake smile, I just smiled back in return then looked at Kenny. "We better get to class, I don't wanna hear Mr. Klein Bitch" I told him. "Yeah we should, but the worst he can do is give us detention" Kenny replied. "True, but I don't really want detention on a Friday" I said. "Yeah me neither, that would suck" Kenny agreed. "Bye Amber we gotta get to class" I told her as we started off toward our first hour. Kenny and I were doing our usual passing notes during class.

 _"So Kenny, who was that girl?" ~Star_

 _"Uh she and I kinda went out for a bit last year, but I broke up with her cause I just didn't really feel anything for her" ~Kenny_

 _"Oh, how long did you guys go out?" ~Star_

 _"Only about a month" ~Kenny_

 _"She seemed like one of those annoying clingy girls ~Kenny_

 _"She kinda was, but she dated a guy like 3 days after I broke things off with her" ~Kenny_

 _"Wow, wonder why she suddenly wanted to be with you again?" ~Star_

 _"I don't know and I really don't care" ~Kenny_

Soon class ended and the day seemed to go by faster that I thought.

Later that night I drove to Wendy's house for her sleep over, I rang the doorbell and Wendy opened the door. "There you are, I was beginning to think you weren't gonna show up" Wendy said as she hugged me and let me inside. "Yeah, sorry my mom just can stop talking and I couldn't get away" I laughed. "No worries, the other girls are down stairs" Wendy replied. I nodded and followed her down stairs. The other girls that were here I kinda knew, but were friends more with Wendy. There was, Bebe, Red, Lola, Jenny, Heidi, and then I saw Amber. "Oh hey Star, I didn't know you were coming to Wendy's party" Amber said when she noticed me. "Yeah, she invited me this morning" I replied. "okay girls what should we do first?" Wendy said getting our attention. "We could do each other's hair and talk about stuff" Red suggested. "I liked that idea, I'll go get all my hair stuff" Wendy agreed. "Should have guessed I would be doing girly stuff" I thought. Wendy came back down stairs with a basket full of hair ties, bobby pins, brushes, combs, and hair spray. "Ok everyone pick somebody to start with" Wendy instructed. Bebe picked Lola, Red picked Heidi, Jenny picked Amber, and Wendy asked me if she could do my hair. We all sat in a circle with the person doing our hair behind us.

Wendy took my hair out of its ponytail, "oh my gosh, Star you have such long hair. I'm So jelly" Wendy complimented. "Uhh thanks" I replied. "Why don't you wear it down more? I bet guys would notice you more and go head over heels for you" Wendy asked. I shrugged "I'm just used to it being up and I'm not too worried if guys will like me more or not" I said. All the girls gasped "What!? Star have you ever had a boyfriend" Bebe asked. I but my lip, "yeah I had a boyfriend, but just the one" I answered. "Oh what happened?" Jenny questioned. "He wasn't the guy I thought he was so I ended things with him" I replied. "okay girls let's move on from that, I don't think it's something she likes to talk about" Wendy told them. Wendy was a life saver; I really don't like talking about it and would rather like to move on from it. "So Wendy how are you and Stan? Bebe asked. "Omg he is so romantic and sweet, I feel like the luckiest girl in the world" Wendy replied with a blissful smile. "Aww you guys are so cute together" I said. "You know who else I think would be totally cute together? Bebe said. "Oh, Kenny and me of course" Amber replied. "Kenny broke up with you and then three days later you hooked up with token" Lola told her. "I was actually gonna say I think Star and Kenny would be cute together" Bebe said bluntly. "W-WHAT!? Me and Kenny, no way were just good friends, that's all" I blushed the shade of a tomato. "Oh come one star, its' totally obvious you guys have a thing for each other" Red giggled. "No I swear were just friends" I explained again. "Yeah guys I can totally tell Kenny still has feeling for me" Amber continued. Everyone seemed to just ignore Amber and continued to talk about boys. "Oh hey you guys gonna go to Token's party next Saturday? Bebe asked us. "Oh yeah I almost forgot" Heidi gasped. "I can't wait, Token always throws the best parties" Jenny said excitedly. After we got bored with doing hair we laid down went to sleep.

 **So that's the end of the second chapter, hope you enjoyed it. I tried to make it a little longer this time. Next chapter might be have a little fluff in it.**

 **Please review :), let me know what you think and feel free to give me some pointers or ideas, no flames please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here is my third chapter, It has a bit of fluff in it so hope you enjoy. :)**

 **I do not own any south park characters.**

The next day we got up and Wendy suggested we go shopping after breakfast, which of course the other girls agreed. Now I'm not much of a fan of shopping, so I wasn't too excited about it. After hours of shopping we sat down to get food. I got burger king, cause I love that shit. "Star how can you eat that? You could get fat" Bebe asked. "I don't care, I would rather eat food that I love then boring healthy food" I replied. "So how do you have such a good looking body if you eat stuff like that?" Jenny asked I shrugged, "I don't really care if I'm skinny or not" I said. "If she wants to eat that food and get fat let her, more boys for me" Amber added. "Oh you can have all the guys you want, I prefer to not be a slut" I retorted. I watched her open and close her mouth like a fish. She didn't say anything else, so I got up to throw my trash away then headed to the bathroom.

I walked out of the bathroom and turned the corner but I bumped into someone as I turned. "Oouuff, oh I'm sorry" I apologized. "Oh hey Star, didn't know I would bump into you here" I heard Kenny's voice say. I snapped my head up to look at him, "Kenny! I didn't think I would either" I replied with a small laugh. "How was your sleepover?" Kenny asked. "Felt like torture, we had to do each other's hair and they kept talking about boys" I replied rolling my eyes. "Figures" Kenny laughed. "Now they dragged me to go shopping here, we got here at 9am and its now 12pm" I complained. "Would it be better if I helped you escape?" Kenny suggested. "Please, you would be a live saver" I agreed quickly. "KENNY!" I heard amber yell, "now is the time to run" Kenny said as he took my hand and dragged me off. Amber had the others girls with her and I saw them coming after us. Kenny and I quickly ran through and into a small janitor's closet. "Where did they go?" I heard amber say, "I don't know, maybe they wanted to talk in private?" Bebe said. All the girls giggled and gushed at the comment. "Let's go see if we can catch them in the act" Wendy told them. Once she said that I heard them run off to look for us. Kenny peeked out the door to make sure they were gone, "okay cost is clear" Kenny told me walking out. "So what do you wanna di now? Kenny asked. "Let's go to the arcade" I suggested. "Sure sounds good to me" Kenny replied. Kenny and I played in the arcade for about an hour or two then decided to head back to my house to hangout.

The next week passes by fast and before I knew it, it was Saturday. "Probably should get ready for the party, its starts in like 30 minutes" I told Kenny who was lying on my giant bean bag. "Then get ready" Kenny replied. Kenny had come over an hour ago already ready for the party. He just had an orange long sleep button up shirt with a loose black tie, then black skinny jeans. "Well first you need to get out so I can" I said rolling my eyes. "Fine, fine I'll go wait for the other three assholes to get here" Kenny replied. Kenny went down stairs and I went over to my closet to get dressed. When Wendy made me go shopping she suggested I should wear this to the part, and for once I took her advice. My outfit was a red crop top with an open shoulder; I wore black skinny jeans and my knee high black convers. I took my hair out and brushed it, I decided to leave it down and just pull a few pieces up into a small pony tail. I put black eye showdown, mascara, eye liner and red lipstick. "Star are you done yet?" Kenny asked through the door. "Yeah Kenny I'm ready" I replied as I opened the door. Kenny looked at me and kinda started for a few seconds. Wow you look great" Kenny said amazed. "Oh um thank you, so Stan Kyle and fatass are here?" I asked quickly changing the subject Kenny nodded and started walking down stairs with me following behind. I walked down to see Stan, Kyle, and Cartman lounging around waiting. Stan wore a blue button up shirt with it left open revealing a black T-shirt and dark blue jeans. Kyle had a green long sleeved shirt and blue jeans. Carman had a red short sleeved button up shirt and khakis.

"Let's go guys" I told them, I grabbed my keys and headed out the door. We piled into my car and drove off to the party. We pulled up to Token's house and wow he was rich. His house was huge and it looked there was already a shit ton of people there. We got out of the car and walked into the house. I could feel the music blasting and the people shouting and having fun, it made me excited. It has been a long time since I went to a party; I am definitely in need of it. "Stan!" I heard Wendy call loudly. We turned to see Wendy run up and hug Stan. "Glad you're finally here, I've been so bored waiting for you" Wendy said after pulling away. "Yeah, glad I can be your fun then" Stan smiled then leaned down and kissed her. "Ugg gross I'm getting a drink" Cartman cringed. We just ignored hi, "Oh my gosh Star you look amazing, I knew you would look good in that" Wendy gushed. "Yeah thanks for helping me pick it out" I smiled. "I'm gonna go get food" Kyle said as he walked away. "Stan let's go dance" Wendy told him, dragging him away. "Well now I guess it's just us two" I said looking over to Kenny. "Come on let's get a drink" Kenny chuckled. His chuckle always sounds so husky and I loved hearing it. I followed Kenny to the kitchen to get a drink.

A few hours into the party, I have had five beers and counting. I went into the kitchen to get another drink with Kenny following behind to get one also. "Who wants to have a drinking contest?" I heard Cartman yell out holding up a bottle of liquor. "I will, sounds like fun" said. "You sure, I've never lost" Cartman bragged. "We'll see about that" I smirked. "Alright your on then, but let's make it a little more interesting?" Cartman said with a mischievous glint in his eye. "How so?" I questioned. "Well how about if I win you have to fuck me?" Cartman smirked. I gapped "Cartman you piece of shit, that's low" Kenny hissed. "Is not, it's just a bet, plus I bet with that hot of a body she would be a good fuck" Cartman laughed. "You better watch it fatass or I'll kick you sorry ass" Kenny growled. "No, its fine Kenny, I'm not afraid of a lame bet like that" I told him. "But If you lose he's gonna make you have sex with him" Kenny argued. "I know the risk but I accept your bet, but if I win you have to be my bitch and do whatever I tell you to do for a whole month" I challenged. "Let's get on with it then" Cartman scoffed. Kenny stood next to me and I could tell he was tense and pissed off. Someone poured the liquor in the shot glasses and we started the drinking contest.

Ten minutes into the drinking contest, we both were at 15 shots. "Are you gonna be okay?" Kenny asked. "Psshh yeah I'm fine, this is nothing" I waved Kenny off. We took another 5 shots and were tied at 20. "You're looking a little woozy there Star" Cartman slurred. "I think you're the one who's woozy" I retorted. We took our last shot and I watched as Cartman face went pale and he ran to the trashcan to throw up. "I win" I shouted and everyone cheered. "S-see I t-told you, yous have noshing to worry about Kenny" I slurred him. "Didn't think you could handle that much, but you're now drunk of your ass" Kenny laughed. "I am not" I argued. "Yes you are, let's get you sobered up a bit and get you outside" Kenny instructed and took me outside in the backyard. We sat down on a bench swing; I looked around to see the big open yard and the swimming pool in the middle. "Ooohh Kenny lettss go swimming" I said pointing to the swimming pool. "Well for one, we don't have swim suits and two its cold out and you might drown being as drunk as you are" Kenny said. "Psshh who cares, w-wee cans go swimming naked or in our underwear" I told him. "Yeah, but again it's too cold and you could get hypothermia" Kenny explained. "We can j-just hold each other's naked and keep each other warm, like they do when people get really cold and are almost dead" I argued. "As great as that would be, I would rather not get a cold" Kenny declined.

After about an hour outside, I had sobered up a but enough to where I wasn't slurring anymore. "Kenny lets go climb that tree" I said pointing to it. "I don't know if that's a good idea, you could fall off' Kenny told me. "I'll be fine if your there to keep me from falling" I replied. "Alright fine, let's go" Kenny finally agreed and got up. We walked over to the tree, Kenny helped me get up first then he climbed up after. He had me sit against the trunk so I had something to lean back on, Kenny faced me. "I love being up so high" I said "why? Cause it makes you feel taller, since you're so short?" Kenny teased. "No" I said punching Kenny's arm. "Ow, hey no need to be a violent little dwarf" Kenny chuckled. "I am not" I pouted. Kenny just laughed again. "I like being up here cause I love being closer to the sky and seeing all the sites from high places" I explained. "Yeah I get what you mean, it is nice to look at all the amazing sites" Kenny agreed. I looked at Kenny and smiled. The moon was full so it illuminated everything, "Kenny thanks for sticking up for me when Cartman made that bet, I would rather kill myself than sleep with him" I told Kenny. "Well I just thought it was really low of him to treat you like that and ask for sex, also I would not like it if you killed yourself" Kenny replied. "Thanks" I smiled, "if you did I would be losing someone really important to me" Kenny added. I blushed hearing him say that. I looked up at him into his icy blue eyes. "I'm glad I am so important to you" I smiled. Kenny looked back into my eyes. "Of course your important to me, you're the first person to actually care about me" Kenny replied. I didn't notice how much closer me and Kenny had gotten. I couldn't stop looking in his eyes; they were like whirlpools dragging me in. I was getting closer and closer and before I knew it, my lips were an inch away from his. "Star! Kenny! You out here?" I heard Kyle call. We quickly pulled away, "yeah were here in the tree" Kenny called back. We got down and went over to Kyle, "Cartman's all pissed at you Star, for kicking his ass in the drinking challenge" Kyle laughed. "Good he should be and I can't wait to get to boss him around for a month" I smirked.

We went inside with Kyle and hung with him for a bit. "KENNY!" Amber yelled and tackle hugged him almost knocking him over. "Kenny ditch this loser and come dance with me, I have been looking for you for hours" Amber said pressing herself against him, I felt a little anger build up when she did. "I would rather be with Star" Kenny frowned at her. "But Kenny I'm way more fun then she is" Amber whined. "Amber if it wasn't obvious Kenny doesn't like you anymore and never will" I said rolling my eyes. "Excuse me, you don't know Kenny like I do" Amber hissed. "Please, I know more than you ever will" I scoffed. "Why don't you go back to where you came from, was a lot better around her when you weren't whoring around here" Ambers told me. "Who know how many guys you have slept with in your old town" Amber added flipping her hair. "That's it" I snapped, I tackled amber to the ground and punched her. Amber didn't give up easily, she fought back. She managed to get away and punch me a few times. I punched her stomach and the kicked her back, making her fall to the floor. I punched her repeatedly; I gripped her neck and started to chock her. I was suddenly felt a pair of strong arms pull me off of amber and pulled me away from Amber. "Star calm down, you need to take a deep breath and calm down" Kenny instructed. I looked at him and did what he said. After5 minutes I calmed down. "Sorry, I didn't mean to lose control like that" I said looking down. "Don't apologize, what Amber said was cruel" Kenny told me. "I'll take you home, okay?" Kenny said.

We got into my car; I let Kenny drive since he had less to drink. Kenny pulled into my drive way and we both went inside. "Wanna stay here for the night?" I asked. "Sure, I don't really feel like waking home anyways" Kenny said accepting my offer. "I should probably get these bruises and cuts treated" I said looking at my arms. "I agree, you go take a hot bath and after I'll fix ya up" Kenny smiled. I nodded and headed upstairs to take a bath. After my bath I walked down stairs in a big T-shirt and shorts. "Oh good just in time" Kenny said walking out of the kitchen with mugs in his hand. I sat down on the couch and Kenny handed me the mug, which was full of hot chocolate. "I'll go get the first aid kit" Kenny said getting up. He came back a few minutes later and sat down next to me. "Now I'm the one patching you up instead" Kenny laughed. "Yeah I guess it is switched" I laughed with him. Kenny fixed any cuts he found on my arm, "do you have any more cuts anywhere?" Kenny asked. I might on my stomach or sides" I replied.

Kenny lifted my shit slightly, might I say I don't sleep with a bra at night so I wasn't wearing one. I blushed and looked down and making sure the shirt didn't go up any further. There were only a few scratched and bruises on my stomach. He placed bandages on them, his hand moved over my stomach and sides. They were cool and a little rough but it felt good, he moved to a scratch higher up on my rib. As he placed a bandage on the scratch, his hands grazed the underside oh my breast. I bit my lip "he didn't mean to do that he's just putting bandages on my injuries" I thought to myself. I felt Kenny's eyes on me; I looked up into his eyes. Kenny moved forward quickly capturing my lips. At first I was a little caught off guard but I quickly melted into the kiss and kissed him back. I felt his arms wrap around my waste and I threw mine around his neck. I felt like I was gonna explode, the kiss was so passionate and heated I never wanted it to stop. Kenny and I pulled away to catch our breath and started at each other. Kenny kissed me again this time a little rougher; he pushed me back so I was lying on the couch. I felt his tongue lick the bottom of my lip; I hesitated but opened my mouth. He slipped his tongue in my mouth, we fought for dominance. I soon lost and his tongue explored my mouth and moved along with mine. Kenny's hand moved up my shirt and slid his hand up and down my sides; I hummed at the feeling of his touch. He was getting closer and closer to my breasts, "should we stop before it goes too far?" I thought. I felt Kenny's hand brush the underside of my breast again. "Wait Kenny" I said pushing my hand on his chest. Kenny pulled away and seemed to finally realize what he was doing. "Shit Star I'm so sorry, I let me feelings take over and I didn't mean to force you?" Kenny said looking a little disappointed. "No, I'm not upset about you kissing me, I just didn't wanna go too far" I told him. I felt my face heat up more after I told him that. "Oh well sorry it happened so suddenly, for the past couple of days I couldn't stop thinking about you. Then at the party I finally realized I like you a lot Star" Kenny confessed. "I'm glad cause I really like you too, I love being around you it makes me feel safe and happy" I smiled. "So then there's only one question, Will you be my girlfriend Star?" Kenny asked, "Wouldn't wanna be anything better" I giggled and kissed Kenny's cheek.

Kenny pressed his lips against mine in a sweet and small kiss. "So do you always go without bras when you sleep?" Kenny teased. I blushed and crossed my arms over my chest. "Yes I do, you know how uncomfortable that is? Sleeping with a bra on?" I replied. "Well no I don't because I don't wear one" Kenny chuckled. "Well let me tell you it's uncomfortable, especially with big boobs like mine" I told Kenny. "I'm totally okay with you not sleeping with a bra" Kenny winked. "S-shut up" I stuttered, Kenny just chuckled again. Kenny moved closer to me and leaned toward my ear. "Have I ever told you how cute your face is when you blush or pout?" Kenny whispered in my ear then moved to right under my ear and kissed it. I shivered at the feeling of his lips. Kenny then started a trail of kisses down my neck; he kisses a spot on y next that made me gasp. Kenny noticed my reaction and I felt him suck on the skin of the sweet spot, I felt his tongue run over it. I hummed softly at the sensation, Kenny pulled away "Now your marked as mine" Kenny smirked. I already knew there was a mark there and sighed. "If you wanna stay here, we should go upstairs before my dad sees you and tells you to go home" I told him. Kenny agreed and followed me upstairs to my room.

I went over to my bed and lay down; Kenny followed and lay next to me. "Wonder what everyone will think about us?" I questioned. "Who gives a fuck what they think, if they don't like it they can fuck off" Kenny replied. "That's true" I agreed. Kenny then climbed on top of me and looked into my eyes. "Promise me no matter what let's not let anyone try to ruin our relationship, we can't let others get in the way" Kenny said with a serious look in his eye. "Yeah I promise, I don't want to lose you" I replied with a nod. Kenny leaned down and kissed me softly. "Can we sleep now? I'm tired" I yawned after he pulled away. "Of course, you've had a long day" Kenny chuckled. Kenny moved off of me and laid next to me, I turned to face him and cuddled into his chest. Kenny wrapped his arms around me and we both soon fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up feeling a pair of lips on my forehead. I opened my eyes to see crystal blue ones looking down at me. "Good morning" Kenny smiled when he saw my eyes open. "Good morning to you too" I smiled and laughed. Kenny leaned down and captured my lips in a passionate kiss. "Star honey are you up yet?" I heard my mom yell up the stairs. "Yeah I'm up" I yelled back. I turned to Kenny "guess we gotta get up" I sighed. "Damn, I wanted more morning kisses" Kenny pouted. "You can have plenty of kisses later" I laughed and got up. I grabbed some clothes and walked into the bathroom to get dressed. "Kenny if you want clean clothes, I have some of yours there's in the bottom dourer of my dresser" I told him. "Oh yeah, I forgot I brought extra clothes over here if I spent the night" Kenny replied. I heard him get up and open a dourer. I walked out after I got dressed to see Kenny with just a pair of jeans on with a shirt in his hand; he pulled on the black t-shirt. "Let's go eat some food, I'm starving" Kenny said heading to the door. I followed behind him and walked into the kitchen. "Morning Star, morning Kenny" My mom said as we walked into the kitchen, my mom wasn't even looking at us. "How did you now Kenny was here?" I asked. "I always know when Kenny's here, it's a mom thing" she replied. "So how was your date with dad last night" I asked. "It was great, I'm glad your father took me out" My mom replied happily. "That's good, I'm glad you got a night out with dad" I smiled. "So anyways, I made pancakes for breakfast, so let's eat" My mom told us as she brought a plate of pancakes to the table. After breakfast Kenny and I just hung out all day playing video games and watching movies. With a little kisses here and there.

 **So that's the end of my third chapter, I wish I could of written more but the next part needs to start on the next chapter. So until next time.**

 **Read and review :)**


End file.
